Hasta Pronto, Hermano
by DiosaGeminis
Summary: Finalmente, Saga comprende el inmenso amor que le tiene a Kanon... a costa de su vida (One-Shot)
Cuando entró al Templo principal, no le importó si el Dios estaba ahí o no. En ese momento, lo único que hipnotizaba su atención era el cuerpo maltrecho a un lado, revestido en una Escama completamente destruida… y por suerte, Poseidón no estaba a la vista. No hubo nada más, salvo el dolor que sentía en el pecho como si su corazón estuviera siendo estrujado por alguna mano espectral, comenzaba a ahogarse.

Avanzó a temerosos pasos, los cuales hicieron eco al impactar contra el suelo. Sintió un escalofrío.

El sencillo movimiento de acuclillarse le pareció una tortuosa eternidad, y finalmente, dejó que sus brazos rodearan a la inerte silueta de su hermano gemelo, guiados por una fuerza imposible de impedir, hechizados por la desesperación de un abrazo.

-Kanon…-Susurró el nombre en un ahogado lamento, apenas audible, casi extinto.

Suspiró y apretó los dientes, mientras que de un manotazo apartaba los mechones de cabello azul que entorpecían su mirada. Se llevó la mano al costado izquierdo, donde podía sentir un cálido y viscoso líquido descender lentamente.

Mordió sus labios en un vago intento por no llorar. Y aquello solo fue algo inútil, sabía de sobra que nada ni nadie podía impedir a las dolorosas lágrimas escapar de sus ojos. Sentía que su fuerza de voluntad empezaba a resquebrajarse sin creces.

Miró el rostro del aparente dormido, hipnotizado por aquellas facciones tan idénticas a las suyas y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes. Contempló la pálida piel, buscando algún indicio de que su hermano aun seguía entre los vivos. Pero no encontró nada… incluso buscó sus ojos, aquel brillo travieso que siempre lo caracterizó, pero solo encontró dos orbes ocultos por los blancos parpados, sin dar señales de abrirse siquiera.

Se acurrucó, envolviéndose con la capa de Géminis, abrazando a su Gemelo. Era exactamente la posición que ambos solían buscar cuando eran niños. Saga llevó una de sus manos a la frente, y con amoroso mimo apartó los cabellos añiles que caían en el rostro de Kanon. Y sin darse cuenta, se perdió en ese perfil tan idéntico al suyo.

Nadie comprendería su dolor…

Nadie.

Alzó el rostro hasta que su vista se perdió en el techo de mármol.

Se levantó y lo cargó como si fuera un bebé. Abrió la Otra Dimensión y se internó ahí.

En la superficie, la luna teñía con sus plateados rayos las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue el glorioso Santuario. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los otros lo habían abandonado para proteger a Atenea, incluso Poseidón había abandonado su propio Santuario; era necesario aquello, sino todos morirían.

Kanon se había sacrificado por ellos…

El eco de sus pasos se entremezcló con el murmullo del viento, y los arboles agitaron sus hojas a la distancia. Ya no había gritos, ya no había nada vivo en el Santuario de la Diosa. Escuchó el quejido del mar, el llanto mal contenido de las olas al impactarse contra los acantilados, todo lejano… ahí todo parecía sufrir, Grecia entera lloraba, incluso los humanos

Descendió la antigua escalinata, se escabulló en las sombras, cargando el cuerpo de su hermano mientras se internaba en la oscuridad del Templo de Géminis. Un escalofrío recorrió el espinazo cuando divisó, a lo lejos, la oscura y macabra figura de su Aimatirós, la versión de Géminis en el Zodiaco Negro, aun no se acostumbraba del todo a ella.

¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué le dolía el saber que su hermano nunca más estaría ahí para él? ¿Acaso eso era lo que los humanos llamaban "amor"?

Desde el día en que ambos habían renacido en esta época, su Gemelo era un niño indefenso, al igual que él; Kanon odiaba esa vida, odiaba al Santuario… y Saga también lo odiaba de igual modo por hacerlo sufrir tanto.

Lo recordaba. Cada palabra, cada alegría rebosante de ilusión al ver que ellos también serían… en algún día del futuro… héroes, héroes como relataban los Mitos.

Nunca supo que toda aquella alegría podía morir… Porque también él, porque también Kanon… merecía ser alguien grande, como él. Y finalmente, su hermanito lo había conseguido, fue el Marina más poderoso en la Orden de Poseidón, y luego Saga lo perdió para siempre.

Eso lo sabía… y dolía.

Se descubrió sollozando, desolado y solo… solo… sin su hermano… se sentía solo. Su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerlo, y hacia tiempo que había abandonado su máscara de frialdad, porque ya no soportaba, ya no soportaba retener todo el dolor. El pecho se le estrujaba, todo dolía, ni siquiera las heridas físicas podían competir con aquel desgarrador sufrimiento que se empeñaba en destrozarlo lenta y tortuosamente.

Sus lágrimas caían aun más deprisa, y la respiración se le antojaba dolorosa… No soportaba verlo así, no soportaba ver el cuerpo de su hermano careciente de vida. Buscó su rostro, y se dejó caer de rodillas.

Ya nada era igual.

-Perdóname…-Susurró con voz completamente quebrada por el llanto-¡Perdóname!… ¡Hermano, por favor, perdóname!-Apretó los dientes; y se aferró más, como si su Gemelo fuera una muñeca de cristal a punto de romperse en mil pedazos; y luego dijo, en un lejano sollozo-Te quiero… ¡¿Por qué me abandonas justo ahora?! ¡Kanon!

Sin embargo, nadie respondió, el viento se agitó nervioso y con él a Saga le pareció ver la constelación de los Geminianos más resplandeciente, más mítica… y nostálgica.

Él se había ido, Kanon se había ido, sin despedirse siquiera. Nunca pudo decirle que lo extrañaba, lo quería… ¡Por los Dioses! ¡Era su hermano, después de todo!

Y ahora, su llanto parecía calmarse levemente; en un gesto cargado de ternura, clavó sus ojos inundados de lágrimas en el durmiente… y fue incapaz de ahogar un nuevo sollozo, y finalmente, comenzó a delinear con los dedos las facciones tan parecidas a las suyas, acarició el cabello… Y en un mimoso acto de cariño y ternura, cerró los ojos con cansancio, mientras dejaba reposar la frente en la de su hermano, y solo pudo sentir el frío tacto mezclado con un saborcillo dulzón.

Dejó a las lágrimas volver a descender por sus mejillas… y siguió así, abrazando a la persona seguramente más importante de su vida.

Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se separó un poco. Lo contempló nuevamente… y embozó una triste sonrisa con tintes dulces. Acarició la fría y pálida mejilla, y sorprendentemente, le resultó algo suave y cálido.

Se separó del cuerpo yaciente, y con aquella sonrisa, volteó a verlo por última vez… finalmente, Saga encontraba el lazo perdido que los unía desde tiempos pasados, y para su desgracia, el precio fue muy alto.

Amplió aun más su triste sonrisa. Sabía que en algún lugar de los Elíseos, Kanon lo estaba esperando… y él iría, y por fin… ambos estarían juntos, como los hermanos que eran.

Pero todavía no…

-Te quiero… Hermano-Susurró al viento, emprendiendo el camino para ponerle fin a aquella nueva Guerra Santa, y estar con su hermano, finalmente.

No era el adiós para siempre… solo era un doloroso " _Hasta luego"_ , porque se volverían a encontrar…

 _Hasta luego… Kanon…_

 **-X-**

¿Yyy? ¿Qué tal me salió?

¡Decídmelo! (últimamente ando sentimental)

¡Hastaa pronto!


End file.
